You Always Make me Smile, no Matter What
by Cyrix
Summary: Boy it stinks to be 13 for Sector V, graduating from elementary school and then getting decommissioned. But somehow they all manage to go to the same school IS 732. The problem is though, they all lost their memories. Full Summary inside!
1. Graduation day

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and never will!**

**Author's Note: Well, I haven't written for SO long! I think the last time I wrote was in October! Woah! That's a long time! Well here is a story which was inspired by my life and a dream. It is not exactly the same, but similar in sum ways. I will update the other stories when I get the time so for now… Enjoy!**

**1/30/07- I decided to re-edit the whole story for special reasons**

**Summary: After Sector V graduated from elementary school, they each got decommissioned after they turned 13. They all lost their memories, but somehow faith bought them together to IS 732. Especially Numbuhs Three and Four. They soon start to remember their blurry past. Who says friendships or love can't last forever? 3/4 2/5**

**You Always Make me Smile, no Matter What**

**Chapter One- Graduation day**

**By Cyrix**

**Starting transmission…**

_Kuki… the cutest girl I had ever seen and met in my whole life. She was the first girl to beat me at video games. She was the first and only girl that gave me a cruddy weird feeling inside my stomach. She was the first girl that cools me down when I get angry. Most of all, she was the first girl that I actually liked. Even though, I always get annoyed at her and I always get mad at her. I really LOVE her a lot. I love how her long black hair flows in the wind. I love how she laughs and plays around with her rainbow monkeys. I love how she hugs me so tightly and then I would blush. I love… well everything about her. But as we grow up, she hugs me less and ever time I see her I have butterflies in my stomach. As the days pass by, we grow farther apart. Today is graduation day. Today is the DAY. The day I tell Kuki, that I love her… _

**"Wallabee Beatles! Get up! We are going to be late for your graduation dear!" my mom calls up from the kitchen. I grumble and pull the covers over my head to attempt to cover the noise. **

**"SPORT WAKE UP!!" my dad yells from the kitchen.**

**"AHHH!!!" I scream and fall off the bed. "Cruddy parents" I mumbled as I got up from the floor. I walk into the hall toward the bathroom. After I went to my room and got my clothes. My graduation clothes…**

"**Ugh! Graduation clothes…" I said in disgust as I put them on. I look at the mirror and shudder from the sight of me. I have a white shirt on with black pants. Later my mom will put a tie on me and then I have to wear black shoes. Oh how really nice…**

**"The others will laugh at me… Cruddy graduation…" I said while looking at myself in the mirror. Then I walk downstairs into the kitchen. My mom is at the stove making eggs and bacon. My brother Joey is sitting at his seat. I poke him a little and sat down at my seat. My dad is sitting at the table reading a newspaper. Ugh! Adults and their newspapers… What so interesting about a piece of gray paper? **

**"Wallabee there you are! Aww! You look so cute in your graduation clothes!" my mom said to me as she sees me come in. **

**"Sport! Come on! Eat your breakfast! We don't want to be late for your graduation!" my dad tells me while still reading his newspaper.**

**"Yeah, whatever…" I said as I sit down and start to eat the bacon. My mom came over and put the last egg and bacon on my dad's plate. Then she sits down with us and starts to eat with us.**

**"Wow your graduation, never actually thought I will actually say that together. Me and your dad actually didn't think you will actually graduate especially after we saw your report cards and the comments that your nice teachers left" she said and they both laugh. I just put my head down on the table. **

**"But son… you surprised us when all of a sudden your grades started going up and you nearly gave us both a heart attack when we saw your 6th grade report cards! What happened son? Your mother and I are just dying to know!" he asks me while they both look at me. I put my head up and look at them.**

_I wanted to shout out "Kuki! It was Kuki who made me change! I love her so much!!!" _

**But all I said was "Well I guess I just decided to do better"**

**"Well whatever or whoever made you change, we are very proud of you Wallabee! We hope you continue like this!" my mom tells me and pats me on the back. For some weird reasons, I actually felt happy they are proud that I changed.**

**My dad looks at the watch and shouts out "Oh! We got to go now Sport!" My mom put on my tie and went to get Joey. I walk outside and got into the car. It was a good day I got to admit. It wasn't raining nor snowing just the sun shining brightly. **

_Perfect day to tell Kuki_

**Our car pulled into the school's parking lot. I got out of the car and look around at the yard. Students are all over the place with their parents. Taking pictures and hugging their friends. Ugh! Cruddy people. Won't see me hugging someone like that. But just as I said that, I heard _her_…**

**"Wally! You made it!" Kuki shouts happily while running over to me. I turn around and see her in her graduation clothes. It stunned me. She looks so pretty… She was wearing a white blouse and a black dress that matched perfectly. **

_Oh wait! No, no she won't hug me now. Not in front of my parents! NOO!! _

**She ran up to me and gave me a big hug right in front of everyone.**

**I am blushing so hard that my head might be mistaken for a tomato. I wonder if I will make it to my graduation… **

**"Yeah… glad to see… you also Kuki…" I tried to say while she squeezes the life out of me. She looks at me trying to breathe and let's go quickly.**

**"Oopsies! Sorry about that Wally! I am just so glad to see you!" she tells me happily. **

**"Uhh... it is all right" I tell her. I see some boys looking at her. "What are you looking at?" I shout at them angrily. They quickly turn away. I see my parents walking toward me and Kuki while smiling. Kuki sees them also and turns while waving at them.**

**"Hi Wally's parents!" she shouts and waves at them.**

**"Son! Is this the girl you always talked about?" my dad asks me. **

_Talk about?? When did I talk about Kuki to them? Oh wait, they probably saw me chatting with her on the computer. Cruddy parents…_

**Kuki blush a little as he ask me that, but I was too embarrassed to notice it.**

**"Yeah…" I said quietly to him. My mom then walks up to her and shakes her hand.**

**"Hello Kuki! Nice to meet you finally! We heard so much about you from Wallabee!" my mom said to her. Kuki looks at me and I lower my head to hide my red face.**

** "Well we will leave you two alone to talk" my mom said and walks away with my dad who gives me a thumb up sign.**

**When they left, I blurted out "Cruddy parents! Always have to say stupid things!" But Kuki isn't listening to me.**

**"Do you really talk about me a lot Wally?" Kuki asks me quietly while looking at me.**

**"Uhh…" I started to say, turning a little pink in the cheek.**

**"Kuki!" someone shouts at her. I turn around and see Kuki's sister Mushi running up to her. A small version of Kuki almost, but more annoying. She runs over here and looks at us.**

**"Kuki!! Oh hey Wally! " she shouts at both of us when she got to us. Then she looks around and back at us. "Why are you both just standing here? Ready to kiss each other?" she asks with an evil smile. Kuki is shocked and chases after her.**

**"Mushi! How dare you say that! Come over here you little!" Kuki shouts angrily after her. She just laughs and runs away. I chases after both of them. I catch up to them. Kuki had bump into a boy wearing a blue cap while chasing Mushi. The boy got mad at her and is about to punch her when I caught his arm.**

**"What?!" the boy wearing the blue cap said in shock. Kuki gets up and runs behind me.**

**"You don't punch a girl" I said to him while griping his arm.**

**"Oh yeah? I do whatever I want squirt!" he shouts at me. Bad mistake. He tries to punch me, but I caught his hand. So now I am holding his arm and hand. Then before he could try to get free, I kick him in the stomach. He is lucky I didn't aim too low. He is on the ground holding his stomach and moaning. **

"**And don't ever call me squirt again" I said to him. His buddies took a look at me and pull him away. **

**One of them said "You will pay for that! Nobody punch Josh and gets away with it!" I just step forward with my fists ready and they just quickly run away. I turn toward Kuki who is a little scared from the whole thing.**

"**Are you okay Kuki?" I ask her. She nods her head.**

"**Yeah… thanks Wally. I thought he was going to punch me" She said to me.**

"**Nobody is going to punch you while I am around" I said to her. Then she hugs me making me lose my toughness and also making me blush.**

"**Awww! How cute!" a familiar person said behind us. We both turn and see Nigel, Hoagie and Abby. They were all dressed nicely also.**

"**Are you going to kiss now?" Hoagie said and starts to make kissing sounds. We both blushed. Abby takes her cap off and smacks him over the head.**

"**Ow! What did I do?" he asks her while rubbing his head. **

**She ignores him and said "Come on! Let's go line up now! It is starting!" They ran off. Kuki grabs my hand and shouts "Come on Wally! Let's go get a seat together!" I turn red from her touch and follow after her. Maybe this day won't be so bad after all…**

**Author's Note: Well! That was the first chapter folks! What you think of it? Leave a review then! Next chapter we will see their graduation! **


	2. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and never will!**

**Author's Note: Well I got a lot of reviews! Thanks to all reviewers! And here is what you wanted! Well let's see how their graduation goes should we?**

**Summary: After Sector V graduated from elementary school, they each got decommissioned after they turned 13. They all lost their memories, but somehow faith bought them together to IS 732. Especially Numbuhs Three and Four. They soon start to remember their blurry past. Who says friendships or love can't last forever? 3/4 2/5**

**You Always Make me Smile, no Matter What**

**Chapter Two- Graduation**

**By Cyrix**

**I follow Kuki as she pulls me into the auditorium. There is a whole line of students waiting for the signal to go in. They are all line up by height. _Who the crud thought of that? Sheesh! Hmm… should I tell her here?_ Kuki look at the two lines.**

**"Aw man! It is by height! Well I wonder whose bright idea was that?" she said while looking at the lines. _Wait! Did she just say what I just thought?_**

**"Oh well! I will see you after the graduation Wally!" she shouts at me and push me toward the front of the boy's line.**

**"Uhh… yeah see you later Kuki" I said and went into the boy's line. It seems like forever, but finally I heard the "graduation song." The line starts to move forward and I move with it. The cruddy teachers and principal made us walk like soldiers almost. _What the crud? This is a school graduation ceremony! Not a military graduation ceremony! Wow! All that listening in English class does help a lot!_ I walk like an idiot until I finally got to my seat. I am looking for Kuki when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and there she is! Waving and smiling at me like always. _Sometimes I wonder how someone could keep smiling like that. Maybe I should tell her here._ The song ended and we still are standing. _Wow! How long do they expect us to stand?_**

**Then the pianist starts to play the song for the color guard. Then a bunch of stupid kids comes out carrying three flags. The first kid is carrying the American flag; the second kid is carrying our cruddy school flag and the last kid is carrying our State's flag. A group of other kids follow them from behind. _Wow! That's a lot of flags!_ So we wait until those kids got up on the stage and begin the pledge. I think my feet are starting to hurt from standing up so long. After the pledge we still couldn't SIT! _What is wrong with these people? My feet are cruddy killing me!_ Then the group of kids went to put the flags down and walk out of the room. Finally they let us sit down. _FINALLY! Sheesh!_**

**Then the principal went up on the stage and spoke into the microphone. "Welcome students and parents! I am the principal Mr. Rock and I am happy to see many parents attending this special event!" After his boring speech about us students going to junior high school and all the cruddy information about how hard it is going to be. _BORRRING!_ Finally Mr. Boring Rock got off the microphone, but the torture doesn't end there. Our vice Principal Mr. Main got on it and starts another boring speech about almost the same thing! _Do they think we are stupid?_ After Mr. Main Street got off, then a whole bunch of teachers got on it. Mr. Wilbert who looks like a pig. Mrs. Rose who doesn't smell like a rose at all! Mrs. Amy and Ms. Womano _I wonder who were her idiot parents who gave her that name! _Anyways, after they all gave their boring speeches. We all stand up again. _Ugh! I swear they are trying to kill our cruddy legs!_ **

**_Listen to "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch_**

**The music starts to play. _Hmm… weird music… WAT THE CRUD! What kind of music is this? Okay… I look around me and everyone is singing with the music. Why is this music not a graduation type of song? This is just really weird._**

**_Listen to "All I Want for Christmas is you" by Mariah Carey_**

**The music starts to play a different song. _This better be a better song! WHAT THE BEEP! Stupid car outside! Oh wow! WHO THE CRUD PICKED THE SONGS THIS YEAR? SHEESH! Christmas song?_**

**_Listen to "Listen to Your Heart" by DHT_**

**The music starts to play a different song. _Hmm… maybe this song is better. OH NO! AHH! GET ME OUT OF HERE! Am I the only one who notices something is wrong with these songs! Hmm… this song makes me want to tell Kuki now._**

_**Listen to "Graduation" by Vitamin C**_

**The music starts to play again, but I covered my ears this time. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn around and see Kuki looking at me.**

**"Wally, why are you covering your ears?" she asks me and pulls my hands off my ears. **

**"Because they were playing cruddy songs!" I reply back to her. But then I heard the song. _What the?_**

**"Maybe you were thinking of things too much Wally. Don't think about things and just enjoy the songs" she tells me and smiles at me. I look at her and turn around then sings with the rest of the students. _Wow! This song… but that's impossible! Wait! Maybe I was thinking about telling Kuki I love her too much. So everything I heard became a love song. Wow! I never knew that could happen!_ The song ended and we finally sat down in our seats. **

**Later on they start to give out the awards. I don't really expect any award so I just lay back waiting for it to end. Mr. Wilbert got up on the mike.**

**"For improvement and excellence in Math. This award goes to… Wallabee Beetles!" he shouts out loud. Everyone gasps. People start to talk saying "Wallabee Beetles? But how?" _WHAT! I knew I improved a lot, but to get an award?_ I am so shock that I didn't move until Kuki pushes me out of my seat. There is silence while I walk up to get my Math award. I take the award from Mr. Wilbert and he tells me "good job Wallabee!" I said "uhh... thanks" and stand there while my parents and other people took a picture of me. Then while going back to my seat, Kuki got up and starts to clap her hands. Soon the whole room is clapping and chanting my name. _It made me… happy… wow… weird. _Mrs. Amy got up on the mike next. **

"**For improvement and excellence in Reading. This award goes to… Kuki Sanban!" she shouts out loud. There is another moment of silence as a surprised Kuki got up and walk down to get her award. I start to clap my hands after she is coming back to her seat. People starts to clap also and taking pictures. Mrs. Rose got on the mike after Mrs. Amy.**

"**For excellence in Art. This award goes to… Hoagie P. Gilligan, Jr!" she shouts out loud. Me and Kuki cheer and clap for him as he went up to get his award. And of course his mom and other people take pictures of him. Mr. Turnip got on the mike after.**

"**Attendance is very important. It is very important to get here on time and to actually physically be here. No robots people!" he said and people laughed. "I am proud to present this award to… Josh Park!" _Josh? Where did I hear that name again?_ I see a kid go up to get the award. People clap and take pictures. _Hmm… he looks familiar. _Ms. Womano got up on the mike next.**

"**For academic excellence and school service. I present this UFT award to… Celia Wang!" she shouts out loud. A girl with a pony tail went up and got the award. There is clapping and taking pictures again. Mr. Main got on the mike after. He gave the three awards to three kids I don't know. Finally the principal Mr. Rock got up on the mike.**

"**Well thank you teachers for giving out the awards. And now for the moment you all had been waiting for! The trophies for the valedictorian and salutatorian! And the valedictorian and salutatorian are… Nigel Uno and Abigail Lincoln! Come on up and get your trophies!" he shouts out loud. Nigel and Abby are really surprised as they went up and got their trophies.**

**After the awards are the diplomas. Each teacher gives out the diplomas to their students. I, Kuki, Nigel, Hoagie and Abby all got our diplomas from our teacher, Mrs. Rose. Finally after all the diplomas are given out. The principal got on the mike again. **

**"Well I thank all the teachers and staff members for helping us in this special event! I also thank students and their parents for coming to this special event! We hope all the students' good luck next year in junior high school!" he shouts out loud to us. Then the pianist plays our school song. _Ugh! It is so cruddy! I almost threw up singing that song!_ While singing that song we stand up and walk out of the room. Here is that cruddy song:**

**Gallagher elementary Cruddy school song**

**_Gallagher elementary, Gallagher elementary_**

_**We all sing to you,**_

**_With our hearts open and our voices loud to you._**

_**We hope we don't miss you too much.**_

**_Gallagher elementary, Gallagher elementary_**

_**We all sing to you,**_

_**With our feet dancing and hands waving.**_

_**We hope we don't miss you much.**_

**_Gallagher elementary, Gallagher elementary_**

_**We all sing to you,**_

_**We had a great time here and now we bid farewell!**_

_**We hope we don't miss you much.**_

**Cruddy rite? I thought so…**

**Author's Note: Well that was one strange graduation! Wally got a Math Award! Surprised? Well next chapter we see what happens after the graduation. Hehe. What's going to happen you ask? Well review and wait for the next chapter to find out! **


	3. The Big Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and never will!**

**Author's Note: Well, this break helps a lot! Here are Chapter Three folks! As you can tell from the chapter title, there is a fight. Whose fight you ask? Read to find out!**

**Summary: After Sector V graduated from elementary school, they each got decommissioned after they turned 13. They all lost their memories, but somehow faith bought them together to IS 732. Especially Numbuhs Three and Four. They soon start to remember their blurry past. Who says friendships or love can't last forever? 3/4 2/5**

**You Always Make me Smile, no Matter What**

**Chapter Three- The Big Fight**

**By Cyrix**

**After that cruddy song, I met Kuki and we both went out to the front of the school.**

**"That was fun wasn't it Wally?" she asks me while I am looking at my award still shocked.**

**"Huh? Oh yeah, it was fun and surprising…" I answer her. She looks at my award then at her's.**

**"Yeah, I couldn't believe I got the reading award and you got the math award! Those were our worst subject ever!" she shouts with happiness and put her hands up in the air.**

**"Sport! Come over here with your girlfriend and let's take some pictures!" my dad shouts over to me. _Why do parents like to embarrass their kid?_**

**"She is not my girlfriend!" I blush and shout back at him. I didn't notice I took Kuki's hand and walk over to them. By the time I realize that I did that it was too late.**

**"Then why you are holding my sister's hand?" Mushi asks me with a grin. I let go off her hands immediately and turn away blushing turning very red. Kuki was already blushing when I took her hand before. Joey claps his hands happily.**

**"See? Even Joey is happy you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Mushi teases both of us. _Wow! If she wasn't Kuki's sister I will…_**

**"Mushi enough of that!" Kuki's dad shouts at her. Mushi just laughs at both of us blushing really red. **

**"Kuki! You are becoming a big girl already! You already have a boyfriend! I am so proud!" Kuki's mom shouts out loud. _Oh wow! If people are staring at us, I think I will die. And what did I say about parents before? See?_**

**"Mom! He is just a friend not a boyfriend!" Kuki finally speak up and shout at her. But both of our parents just laugh and hand us both a rose. We both just look at the roses with confusion. **

**"What the crud do we do with this?" I ask them angrily. **

**"Stand there with my sister so the grownups can take pictures stupid!" Mushi shouts at him. _Why that little…_ I stand next to Kuki holding the roses. We both try not to blush, but it didn't work. I am kind of surprise that Kuki is also blushing. _Could it be? Does Kuki actually like me? Well once I tell her my feelings, then I will find out!_ Mushi is grinning like a manic the whole time we are taking pictures. I swear I will wipe that grin off her face even if it is the last thing I do! Finally our parents stop taking pictures. But it was already too long. I and Kuki's faces are so red that we are sweating. My parents are putting away their cameras when a bunch of kids knock into them and took the cameras away. **

**"Mom… Dad!" I and Kuki shout out. I glare at the kids running away and laughing at us. Then I ran after them. Kuki turns toward Mushi.**

**"Mushi! Check if our parents and Wally's parents are okay! I and Wally will get the cameras back!" Kuki tells her and chases after me. Mushi nods her head and run to our parents on the floor. I am chasing the kids as they round the corner and went into the school's backyard. I stop at the entrance and look inside. There are a group of kids standing there with our cameras. In the middle of them is the kid in the blue cap. **

**"Josh…" I said angrily and walk inside the yard. Josh smirks and walks up to me.**

**"Give us our cameras back!" I yell at him as I get in my fighting position. He only grins at me.**

**"And what if I don't want to? Huh? What are you going to do about it squirt?" he tells me. _Oh! He is SO dead now!_**

**"This!" I shout out loud and punch him in the cheek sending him flying back. His buddies look at me while helping Josh up. **

**"What are you idiots doing! GET HIM!" he orders them. They drop the cameras on the ground which made me madder.**

**"You are going to pay for those cameras if they are broken!" I scream at them. They charge at me and I charge at them. I land a punch in one of them stomach and another one in his face. They both fall to the ground. The rest all jump and grab me. I struggle to break free. No use. Jose walks over to me grinning. **

**"Soooo! How tough do you feel now? Huh?" he asks me and land a punch on my stomach. I bend down a little. He punches me in the stomach again making me bend more down. I saw his fist coming at my face very quickly. I close my eyes waiting for the pain. I heard someone scream "AHHH! YA!" I open my eyes and see Kuki next to me with Josh on the ground.**

**"What the? GET HER!" he screams and points. His buddies all let go off me and I fall to the ground holding my stomach. I look up and see one of them flying toward me. I jump out the way and look at Kuki fighting. _HOLY CRUD! She is good!_ I stare at her as she knocks out every one of the kids charging at her. I got up and charge at them also. I and Kuki both knock out all the kids running at us. Soon all of them are running away like babies. We turn toward Josh on the ground. He tries not to look scared as we walk toward him.**

**"You guys haven't won yet!" he shouts at us and runs away also. Kuki turn toward me and see that I am in pain. **

**"Wally! You okay?" she asks me with a concern look in her face.**

**"No it is okay Kuki. Just a little pain in the stomach that's all" I said and waves my hands. I walk a little then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Then everything went black.**

**Author's Note: Whoa! I guess Josh was right! It wasn't over! And I don't think it will be for a really long time! But Wally and Kuki still kick butts! Well let's hope Wally is okay! Review and wait for the next chapter!**


	4. Is he alright?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and never will!**

**Author's Note: I am fast in updating? Kool! Well here are Chapter Four people! Let's see what happened after that fight should we? **

**Summary: After Sector V graduated from elementary school, they each got decommissioned after they turned 13. They all lost their memories, but somehow faith bought them together to IS 732. Especially Numbuhs Three and Four. They soon start to remember their blurry past. Who says friendships or love can't last forever? 3/4 2/5**

**You Always Make me Smile, no Matter What**

**Chapter Four- Is he alright?**

**By Cyrix**

**Josh is standing next to me while I am being held down by his buddies. Each blow he throw at me, made me feel weaker and soon I am about to faint. I look to my left and see Kuki getting beat up too. **

**"Ow!" Kuki scream every time the person punches her. Finally Kuki faints onto the floor from the punches. "Beep… Beep…" I heard as Kuki is punch each time. **

**"No…" I said as I took another punch from Josh. Josh looks at me and grins at me. "Wake up Wally… Wake up…" I heard someone said to me.**

**"How tough do you feel now squirt? I told you I will get you and your little girlfriend. Now you both will die painfully!" he shouts at me and throws a punch at me. "Beep! Beep!" I heard as it goes faster by the second. On the impact I spit out blood and falls slowly to the ground. While still conscious I look up at Josh's evil face, as he has his foot above my face. "Oh no! Doctor! Doctor! Come quickly!" I heard someone shouts out loud.**

**"Good bye Wallabee Beetles" Josh said and put his foot down quickly. "Beep…" as I heard it slow down. "It's too late Kuki. We lost him…" I heard some other person said sadly.**

**"NOO!" Kuki screams and starts to cry. "Ha! Ha! HA! HA!" I heard Josh laugh as my face is shattered.**

**I open my eyes quickly and sit up on the bed. "Beep! Beep" I heard as I look around the room. _Where the crud I am? Why isn't my head smashed?_ I see Nigel, Hoagie and Abby sleeping on the chairs. They are still dressed in their graduation clothes. I felt something move on my bed. I see Kuki sitting on a chair and putting her head on my hand also still dressed in her graduation clothes. I look at her sleeping and then touch her lightly on her cheek. I look around and try to figure out what happened before. _Wait! That was a dream before? More like a nightmare!_ I look around some more and finally remember what happen before. _I am in the hospital! I got beat up by Josh! I think I fainted! Ugh! I will get him! Nobody beats me up and gets away with it! _**

**"Wally! You're awake!" Kuki shouts out loud all of a sudden scaring the crud out of me. Then she gave me one of her "famous" hugs and it is nice at first, later on I am gasping for air. Which I think she notices me trying to get air so she let go off me.**

**"Oopsies! Sorry again Wally! It is just I thought you were…" she starts to say to me. **

**I take her hand and said "It is okay Kuki. I thought I was dead also" Then we both look at each other in the eyes. We got closer and closer to each other. _Are we going to kiss? Oh wow! Not really expecting it, but oh well!_**

"**Do you guys need to be alone?" Abby asks us while grinning at us. We both turn away from each other blushing. _Crud! So close!_ Hoagie starts to make kissing sounds like always. _If I wasn't in the bed, I would have knocked him out._ **

"**So Wally you are alright right?" Nigel asks me. **

"**Yup! I should be able to fight soon!" I said happily.**

"**Well… we will see if you could fight!" he replies back with a smile. **

**Abby looks around and said "I think these two need to be alone. Hehe. Let's go back to the treehouse guys" **

"**Yeah, so they can smooch with each other!" Hoagie shouts as he left the room. Then we heard him scream "OW! What I do?" After they all left the room I look at Kuki.**

"**Sooo what happened after I fainted?" I ask her. **

"**Oh! Well after you faint I…" she starts to say.**

"**Wally!" Kuki shouted as she saw him fall to the ground. She picked up the cameras. She ran up to him and caught him just in time. "Wally! Wally!" she shouted at him while crying. "Come on Wally!" she shouted as she dragged him out of the yard.**

"**Kuki!" someone shouted at her. Kuki turn around saw the others running toward her.**

"**Abby!" Kuki shouted and waved back at her.**

"**Kuki! We received your distress signal! Is Wally alright?" Nigel asked her as he looked at Wally on the ground.**

"**I don't know! He got punched in the stomach a lot of times! We got to get him to a hospital quick!" Kuki shouted at them.**

"**Okay! Hoagie pick Wally up by the feet and Abby pick him up by the shoulder! Let's go!" Nigel ordered them and they ran off. **

"**Kuki! Go alert his parents!" he ordered her and followed after the others. Kuki ran off to find her parents and Wally's parents. She found them at the same spot where she left them. Mushi saw her first and ran up and hugged her.**

"**Kuki! You are alright!" she shouts out with happiness.**

"**Yeah, good to see you too Mushi! Now come on! I got to tell Wally's parents something!" Kuki told her as she pulled her toward them. Kuki's parents ran up to Kuki and hugged her also.**

"**Kuki! My baby! You are okay! Thank God! I thought you were injured when we saw your friends running off!" her mom shouted at her.**

"**Yeah mom! I am fine! But…" Kuki started to say when interrupted by her dad.**

"**By the way, where is your boyfriend Wally?" my dad asks her. Then Kuki couldn't hold it in anymore and started to cry really loud.**

"**He wasn't so lucky! He… He… got punched in the stomach and fainted! I tried mom! I really did dad! But I was too late!" Kuki shouted out loud and cried. Her parents embraced her while she cried.**

"**My poor koala is injured?" Wally's mom asked Kuki.**

"**Yeah! I am really sorry Wally's mom! I really am! I tried and tried…" Kuki kept apologizing to her. **

"**It is okay, at least you alert us" Wally's dad said to her.**

"**But I really…" Kuki said and fainted.**

"**Kuki! Kuki!" Mushi shouted and started to cry also.**

"**Come on! Let's go to the hospital now!" Mushi shouted. They all got in their cars and drove to the hospital.**

"**And later after I woke up, we waited for you to wake up too" Kuki tells me. "But… you didn't and I got really worried" she tells me as she turn away from me. I heard her start to cry again. "I don't know what I will do if you are gone. I just don't know" she said. **

**I turn her head and wipe her tears away and said "It is okay Kuki. I am here, not gone" **

**She smiles at me and hugs me. I sigh and hug her back. She is surprise that I hug back. She looks at me weirdly.**

"**Wally did you just hug me back?" she asks me and cocks her head to the left.**

"**Yeah. I did" I tell her and smile at her. **

"**Is that a smile I see Wally?" she asks me and grins at me.**

"**Yup" I reply back with a smile again and blush a little.**

"**But you never hug me back or smile like that!" she shout at me and playfully slap me.**

**I smile at her and said "Well… first time for everything" **

**She grins at me and teases me "So you're no longer the Tough kid huh? But then again…" She gets closer to me and whispers "You never were in the first place"**

"**What! Come here you!" I got out of bed and start to chase her around the room. "Not a Tough kid huh? I will make you take back that word!" I shout at her. She just laughs and teases me some more. Outside the room, Mushi, Abby, Nigel and Hoagie is looking at us running around and laughing.**

"**The perfect couple huh guys?" Abby grins and asks them. They all nod their head in agreement. I finally pin her down on the floor and start to tickle her.**

"**Wally! That's hahaha! Stop it Wally! Hahaha!" Kuki laughs and tries to tickle back.**

"**Hey! Hahaha! No fair!" I shout back and laugh also. We kept on tickling each other until we both got tired. Then she got on top of me. We both blush at this awkward position. _This is it! This is when I will tell her! Go Wally! GO!_**

"**Kuki… I…" I start to say to her.**

"**Yeah Wally?" she asks me.**

"**Can you…" I said to her.**

"**Yeah?" she asks me.**

"**Get off me?" I ask her.**

"**Oh…" she replies back in disappointment as she got off me. Then I grab her and kiss her on the lips.**

"**And be my girlfriend?" I ask her as we broke away from the kiss. Her smile is so huge that I thought her face wouldn't be able to support it.**

"**YES!" she answers me and hugs me tightly.**

"**I love you Kuki…" I said softy to her. **

"**I love you too Wally" she replies back. We both stay like that. What we didn't notice is that a speaker was attached to the wall. Outside the room, the others and a whole bunch of other people are watching us hug and heard everything we said. **

"**Aww!" they all shout out loud. Then they all cheer for us. **

"**Hehe, have you all seen a cuter couple than this one?" Abby asks them and laugh out loud. **

**I thought today will be the worst day of my life. But this was actually the best day of my life!**

**Author's Note: Hmm… I wonder what that dream mean? Aww! That WAS SOOO CUTE! As Kuki will say. Well Wally finally did it! Now Wally and Kuki is a happy couple! That is if until decommissioning day… Review!**


	5. Decommissioning Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and never will!**

**Author's Note: Well last chapter was a nice chapter, but all nice things must come to an end. Sorry ppls! Read to find out what I mean! 2/5 fans I hope this is enough for you guys! If it isn't except more in later chapters! Hehe! Oh yeah! I know the ages of Sector V, but for this purpose I will put Wally the oldest.**

**Summary: After Sector V graduated from elementary school, they each got decommissioned after they turned 13. They all lost their memories, but somehow faith bought them together to IS 732. Especially Numbuhs Three and Four. They soon start to remember their blurry past. Who says friendships or love can't last forever? 3/4 2/5**

**You Always Make me Smile, no Matter What**

**Chapter Five- Decommissioning Day**

**By Cyrix**

**Being a KND operative is the best thing a kid wants to be. Kicking Adults and Teens' butts, going on missions and other things that make any kid want to join the KND. However, for every good thing, there is also a price to pay. All KND operatives, once they turn 13, MUST get decommissioned… It is hard to say goodbye to your teammates, especially if one of the teammate is your girlfriend…**

**"Wake up! Wake up! It is your 13th birthday! YAY!" my cruddy alarm clock went off. I turn off the alarm clock and got out of bed. _Today is the day… Sighs… Well it was going to come sooner or later… I wonder how the others feel… Especially Kuki… Sighs…_**

**I brush my teeth and wash my face in the bathroom. Then I got dressed and went down for breakfast. For some strange reason, the shades are all pull down. It is really dark in the room. I walk over to the light switch and turn it on.**

**"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Numbuhs One, Two, Three and Five shout at me with excitement. I see a table filled with presents and another table with a cake in the middle. On top of the cake there are the words "three and four forever!" I blush a little when I see that on the cake. But then I remember that I am 13 years old and look away so they won't see me crying. Numbuh Three notices me do that and walks over to me. _I can't believe it! I am crying! Me? Wallabee Beetles is crying?_**

**"Numbuh Four? Wally?" she asks me and pats me on the back. I turn around and see Numbuh Three crying also. I hug her and she hugs me back.**

**"Come on Kuki… Let's go celebrate my birthday…" I tell her sadly while trying to smile. She nods her head and also tries to smile. We walk over to the others. Numbuhs One, Two and Five look at me and then went to sit down at their seats. Kuki and I did the same thing too. There is silence for a few minutes until finally Kuki starts to sing.**

**"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" she sings out loud. Then the rest starts to join in also.**

**"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to… Numbuh Four! Happy birthday to YOU!" they all chant out loud. I look at them while they are singing to me. They all have smiles on their faces, but I know deep down they are sad. I try not to think about decommissioning, but it is really hard to forget something like that. After the song, I open my presents while they eat the cake and watch me. I got the video game I wanted so badly from Numbuh One. I got a Yipper 100, a very rare card, from Numbuh Two. I got a pair of punching gloves from Numbuh Five. Last, but never the least, Numbuh Three gave me the Best Friends Forever Rainbow Monkey and a key chain attached to it. I look at the key chain, on it says 1314 with a heart attach on the bottom. It is too much for me as I look at the chain. I run out of the room with all my presents toward my room.**

**I heard Kuki shout after me "Wally!" I got to my room and drop all the presents on the floor. _Why I am crying? Why? Why! _I bang on the wall a few times and fall down on my knees sobbing. Suddenly I felt someone hug me and I cry even harder. I turn around and see Kuki crying also. Seeing her like that made me hug her. We stay like that for a few minutes. We break apart when we heard someone clears his throat.**

**"Numbuh Four, we got to go now before Numbuh 86 barges in here and takes you by force" Numbuh One tells me in a serious tone but with a sad face. **

**"Yeah, I know…" I reply. They all take turns hugging me and patting my back. Finally they all left except Kuki. She kept standing there looking around my empty room. Then she turns to leave when I call her back.**

**"Kuki! Wait!" I call after her. She stops at her tracks and turn around.**

**"Yeah?" she asks me. I blush a little and take her hands.**

**"You always make me smile…" I tell her and pause a bit. "No matter what" I tell her and smile at her. "I love you… Kuki Sanban. I will NEVER forget you" I tell her. She smiles at me with tears rolling out of her eyes. Then she lean forward and kiss me on the lips. **

**After we break apart, she tells me and smiles at me "I love you too… Wallabee Beetles! I also will NEVER forget you!" We hug again for a while and then went to meet with the others at the ship dock.**

**We got to KND Moonbase HQ just in time. As I walk out of the spaceship, there are two KND operatives and Numbuh 86 standing there. **

**"Numbuh Four of Sector V, do you want to come quietly or we have to use force?" Numbuh 86 asks me. I turn around and look back at Kuki. She nods her head and I nod back. I turn to Numbuh 86 again.**

**"I will come quietly" I tell her. Numbuh 86 is very shock. She probably thought I will put up a fight.**

**"Okay… then follow me Numbuh Four" she tells me and walk toward a door. I follow her as well as my teammates. I walk into the room expecting a decommissioning room except I see a big auditorium fill with all the KND operatives. Numbuh 362 is standing there near the microphone.**

**"And here they are Sector V!" Numbuh 362 shouts out to the audience and point at us. They all clap and cheer for us. We all look shock and surprise at all this. We walk up to her near the microphone. **

**"Numbuh 362 what is all this?" Numbuh One asks her confused. She looks and smiles at him.**

**"What? You thought we are going to decommission the best Sector in the whole KND without a special goodbye?" she tells him. We all just look around dumbfounded. Finally, we sit at the chairs that were set up for us. Numbuh 362 turn back to the audience.**

**_Listen to "A Moment like This" by Kelly Clarkson_**

"**Today Numbuh Four or Wallabee Beetles is getting decommission… Lets see what he accomplished during his time with us" she said sadly and motion to start the slideshow. We all watch the slideshow as it show each of the things I accomplished. Watching it made me have a lot of memories and almost made me cry again. Just as it is about to end, it show me and Kuki in my room.**

**"And the hardest thing Wallabee Beetles accomplished is…" a voice in the show said. Then it shows me grabbing her hands. **

**_"You always make me smile…" I tell her and pause a bit. "No matter what" I tell her and smile at her. "I love you… Kuki Sanban. I will NEVER forget you" I tell her._ I stare at the slideshow in shock and turn toward Kuki who also stares at it shock. We both blush as the audience goes "Oooooooo!" Then it shows Kuki smiling at me.**

**_"I love you… Wallabee Beetles! I also will NEVER forget you!" she tells me._ Kuki and I turn even redder as the audience goes "Awww!" Then the worst part came, it show us kissing at the hospital. "Telling Kuki Sanban his feelings! A round of applause for him for accomplishing this hard task!" the voice continues saying. Then it shows all the good times Kuki and I had together. Finally the cruddy slideshow ends. Everybody then starts to clap and chant "Wallabee and Kuki!" I swear Kuki and my face are so red once again. _Sheesh! How come we always get very embarrassed?_**

**Then the moment of truth finally came. Numbuh 86 came over with my cake with the number 13 on top.**

**"Blow out your candles Numbuh Four" she tells me. I am surprise it was not harsh. I blow at the candles and look at the smoke go up into the ceiling. I turn to my teammates who are all looking at me sadly. I look at Numbuh One.**

"**Numbuh One… You were the best leader an operative could ever have… Thanks…" I tell him.**

**"Yeah, you're welcome… You were the best teammate Numbuh Four… Always ready for missions… You help this Sector a lot… You should be proud… Thanks…" he replies back to me and shakes my hand. I nod my head. I look at Numbuh Two.**

**"Numbuh Two… You were the best friend a boy could every have… I enjoyed all the good times we had… Thanks…" I tell him.**

**"You too buddy… Numbuh Four… I will miss you… Thanks for being my friend…" he replies back to me and hugs me. Somewhere in the audience, I heard a sniffle. I look at Numbuh Five.**

**"Numbuh Five… thanks for putting up with me all these years… I know we fought a lot, but I think… your cool…" I tell her.**

**"No problem Numbuh Four… Thanks… You are pretty cool yourself too… I am glad that you were my teammate…" she replies back to me and hug me also. I turn toward my last teammate or should I say my girlfriend.**

**"Numbuh Three… No… Kuki… I…" I try to say as I start crying. Kuki walks up to me and start crying also. "I… LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I am going to miss you so much! I will never forget you no matter what!" I shout out loud. She smiles at me.**

**"I know Wally… I LOVE YOU ALSO SO MUCH MORE THAN RAINBOW MONKEYS TOO! I don't know how I will live without you!" she shouts and hugs me tightly. We both stand there hugging as everyone watches us. We break apart and stare at each other until Numbuh 86 came over to us.**

_**Listen to "Take Me to Your Heart" by MLTR**_

**"Numbuh Four… It is time…" she tells me and lowers her head. I nod my head and walk toward the decommissioning room. All of a sudden people start to cry and soon the whole room is crying. I walk slowly toward the room looking at the ground. I turn back and take a look at my teammates one last time before I step into the room. I sit on the chair as the operatives set everything up. Numbuh 86 walk over to the control panel. **

**"Good bye Numbuh Four…" she said to me as she is about to push the button. I close my eyes waiting for the plunger to come down on my head.**

**"WAIT!" I heard Kuki scream. I open my eyes and sees Kuki running into the room. **

**"If he is getting decommissioned, I want to get decommissioned with him!" she shouts with tears coming down her face.**

**"You sure Numbuh Three? You still have a lot of months before you turn 13" Numbuh 86 asks and tells her. **

**"Yes! If Wally is going, I am going with him!" she replies back. I smiled as I heard all this and a tear run down my face.**

**"Fine! Strap her in too!" she orders one of the operatives. They went and put Kuki on a seat also. She went to the button and is about to push it again.**

**"Hold on!" Numbuh Five shouts out loud. **

**"What!" Numbuh 86 asks her.**

**"If Numbuh Three is getting decommissioned, Numbuh Five wants to be decommissioned too!" Numbuh Five tells her. Numbuh 86 sighs.**

**"Okay strap her in too" she orders the operatives.**

**"Wait a minute!" Numbuh Two shouts out loud. **

**"Ugh! What is it this time?" she asks him beginning to get annoyed.**

**"Since Numbuh Five is going, I am going too! Because I can't live without her!" he blurt out loud. Numbuh Five looks shocked. He turns toward her and shout at her "I love you Abby!"**

**Numbuh Five looks at him and smiles back "I love you too Hoagie!" **

**"Okay! Strap him in too! Anybody else?" Numbuh 86 irritated asks. Numbuh One clears his throat. **

**Numbuh 86 smacks her head and asks him "You too Numbuh One?" He nods his head in agreement.**

"**Since all my teammates are going, I am going with them!" he shouts loudly. We all smile as we heard that.**

"**Okay! Strap him in then!" she orders them. Soon all of Sector V is strap onto the seat. **

**I look at each of them and tell them "Thanks guys!" They all give the thumbs up sign to me. I turn and smile at Kuki who smile back at me. Everybody is shocked at what just happened. Then they start to chant each of our names by our codenames. Numbuh 362 saluted us and we saluted back.**

"**Nigel! Hoagie! Hoagie! Kuki! Kuki! Kuki! Wally! Wally! Wally! Wally! Abby! Abby! Abby! Abby! Abby!" they chant as Numbuh 86 finally pushes the button and the plungers came on top of our head and suck away all our memories.**

**Decommissioning can be a very painful time for many kids. But with loyal teammates like me, it can actually be less painful! Even though we all lost our memories of each other. I know faith will put us back together one day in our afterlife after the KND… Especially for Kuki and me… This may seem like the end of our relationship, but it is actually just the beginning! **

**Author's Note: Awww! That was probably the cutest and saddest chapter I had every written! Hope you all enjoy it! So we all found out where the title came from. :P I recommend you guys to read the story while playing the songs. It makes it even better! Well Chapter 6 is when Sector V starts junior high school! Yup! Like Wally told us, the adventure is just beginning! Review plz!**


	6. A familiar friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and never will!**

**Author's Note: Well I changed the rating of the story because they are teens now! Also I changed the genre because later chapters will be some action! Well last chapter Sector V was decommissioned all at once. Very sad that was. But it shows how not only they are teammates but true friends willing to get decommissioned early just for a friend. Too bad they lost all their memories. Or did they?**

**Summary: After Sector V graduated from elementary school, they each got decommissioned after they turned 13. They all lost their memories, but somehow faith bought them together to IS 732. Especially Numbuhs Three and Four. They soon start to remember their blurry past. Who says friendships or love can't last forever? 3/4 2/5**

**You Always Make me Smile, no Matter What**

**Chapter Six- A familiar friend**

**By Cyrix**

**I am running and running through a dark hallway trying to reach the door, but each step seems like I get farther away from the door. I finally jump for the door, but still no luck. Suddenly a hole opens up in the floor and I am falling into it. I thought I am a goner when I felt someone grab my hand. I look up and see a strange Asian girl with long black hair.**

**"Grab on! I will pull you up!" she tells me and I nod my head in agreement. She pulls and pulls finally I got out of the hole. _Wow! Strong for a cruddy girl!_**

**"Uhh… thanks" I tell her while blushing. _Why am I blushing?_**

**"Your welcome!" she replies back. She looks at the door and look back at me.**

**"Go…" She points toward the door. **

**"I can't! Every time I take a step, the door moves farther away!" I tell her and show her. She smiles at me and takes my hand.**

**"Then let's do it together then" she tells me. I blush again as she grabs my hand. Together we walk toward the door and amazingly the door came closer to us. As we reach the door, she lets go my hand.**

**"Go... now" she tells me and pushs me forward.**

**"Wait! Who are you?" I ask her. She smiles at me again.**

**"You will find out Wally… Sooner than you think…" she said to me mysterious. Then she turns around and walks down the hallway. Soon she fades away into the air. **

**"Okay… that was creepy and weird!" I shout out loud and open the door. There is a big flash and an alarm clock ringing? **

**"Wake up! Wake up! For a brand new day!" the alarm clock said. I turn the alarm clock off and get out of bed. **

**"That was a weird dream…" I said to myself quietly. "Almost like my other dreams I had" I said. I brush my teeth and wash my face. I got my orange hooded sweater and blue jeans. Then I walk downstairs into the kitchen. My mom is making French toast and pancakes._ Yummy! I could feel my mouth watering already!_ **

**"Sport! Good morning!" my dad shouts over to me as I sit down on my seat. I nod my head at him and continue eating my breakfast. Joey starts to make a mess with his food so my mom came over and try to clean him up. "So sport you ready for your first day of junior high school?" my dad asks me. **

**"Yeah, whatever…" I respond back to him. I finish my breakfast and got my book bag.**

**"Come on! Where's your spirit sport? You know sport, every since you came back one day from your birthday party with your friends. You had been acting very differently. You never went to play with your friends no more" my dad tells me. _Friends? What friends? I don't remember having any friends!_ **

**"Yeah, you never talk to your girlfriend too!" my mom tells me. _Girlfriend! What girlfriend? I don't remember ever having one! But then again, I don't remember my past. But I keep having these strange dreams about my past or I think it is my past…_**

**"Uhh… I don't remember ever having friends or a girlfriend especially. Now I am almost late for school. Bye mom and dad!" I shout at them and run out the door.**

**"Bye sport!" my dad shouts back.**

**"Bye dear! Have a fun day at school!" my mom shouts back. After I left, my mom turns to my dad.**

**"What do you think happen to him? It seems like his memories were erased! He doesn't remember anything!" my mom asks him worriedly.**

**"Don't worry honey. I am sure he is fine. I mean how his memories can be erased?" he replies back to her. They start to laugh together, but all of a sudden stop. They both look at each other.**

**"You don't think he was…?" my mom asks him.**

**"Nah… it couldn't be" my dad replies back to her, but he didn't look so certain.**

**Meanwhile… I already got to school and it is crowd outside. I wanted to get out of the house before I find out more about my crazy past. I walk around looking at people. I am so busy looking around that I didn't notice some girls staring at me. **

**"What are you looking at?" I ask them angrily. They only giggled at me and run away. "Cruddy girls" I said to myself as I continue to walk around. I walk around a corner and heard two people talking.**

**"No! Get away from me!" an Asian girl scream at a Spanish boy.**

**"Come on! You know you want to. Hehe" he tells her and got closer to her.**

**"NO! GET AWAY!" she screams and slaps him. **

**"Oh! Now you are going to get it B!" he screams at her and punches her back. She fell on the floor crying. He is about to punch her again when I grab his hand.**

**"What the F!" he shouts and looks at me. **

**"Don't hurt her" I said to him. He looks at me and laughs.**

**"Why? You are her boyfriend or something?" he asks me. Then he tries to kick me but I was faster than him. Next thing he knows he is on the floor holding his stomach.**

**"Yeah" I tell him and kick him one more time before going over to the scared girl. The girl tries to move away from me as I come closer to her. **

**"Don't… hurt me…" she said to me with fear in her eyes and still tries to get away. While she is trying to get away from me I look at her more closely now. She is wearing a green sweater with black pants. She has long black hair. For some reason, she seems familiar and I just saw her!_ Weird… How come she looks so familiar? Almost like I met her before a lot of times. But that's impossible!_**

**"It is okay. I won't hurt you" I tell her as I got closer to her.**

**"How do I know you won't?" she asks me and got up from the floor. Then I don't know why, I went up to her and hug her. She is so surprise and shock. But she didn't push me away just hug back. After we break apart, we turn away from each other blushing.**

**"Uhh… sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that. It just happened" I said to her.**

**"It's… okay" she replies. We are quiet for a few minutes, but finally she speaks up.**

**"Hi! I am Kuki Sanban!" she smiles at me and tells me.**

**"Uhh… I am Wallabee Beetles" I reply back to her. She laughs at me. "What's so funny? Huh?" I ask her angrily. **

**"Your name is so funny! Can I just call you Wally instead? It sounds cuter anyways!" she asks me. I blush when she said that.**

**"Fine… But only you can call me that okay?" I tell her.**

**"Okay!" she shouts back. We heard the bell ring and we see everybody go into the school building.**

**"Should we?" I ask her and put out my hand._ For some strange reasons, I feel that I could do that without fear at all. I am really going to have to find out about my past! Right after school I am going to ask my parents more questions about my past. Maybe I should ask Kuki too. She might know something._**

**She giggles and takes my hand "Sure!" We both went into the school holding hands. This somehow seems familiar too… Weird…**

**Author's Note: Aww! They are reunited! In a funny way too! Did this incident seem familiar at all? It seems like Wally's parents remember something but didn't tell us. Hmm… I wonder what it could be? What could be the dreams trying to tell Wally? Maybe you might find out in the next chapter or later chapters! Next chapter, Kuki and Wally meet up with the rest of the group. Review! **


	7. Reunited?

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND and never will!**

**Author's Note: Sorry for making you guys wait so long! I decided to continue this story. Well Kuki and Wally were reunited in the most familiar way! Now let's see how they meet the others! Once again, summary is changed.**

**Summary: Boy it stinks to be 13 for Sector V, graduating from elementary school and then getting decommissioned. But somehow they all manage to go to the same school IS 732. The problem is though, they all lost their memories. See how even after losing their memories, they still remember their friendship and for Kuki and Wally their love. Who says friendships or love can't last forever? 3/4 2/5**

**You Always Make me Smile, no Matter What**

**Chapter Seven- Reunited?**

**By Cyrix**

**"Who is this guy? Why does he seem so familiar? Why do I blush when he touch me? Why do I feel like I could trust him? Why… am I asking myself these questions!" Kuki thought to herself as I led her up the stairs. **

**"So Kuki, what class you got?" I ask her when we got to the lst floor. **

**"Huh? Oh! Let me check!" she replies back and takes out her program card. As she takes out her program card I also take out mines. "Well my class is 705 and I have…" she starts to tell me.**

**"705? Hey! Cool! I am in 705 too!" I interrupt her and show her my program card.**

"**Wow! We are classmates!" she shouts at me while excited. "Lets see here… 1st period we have Science in room 410 with Ms. Hall, 2nd period we have English in room 213 with Mr. Mannings, 3rd period we have Math in room 214 with Mrs. Brown, 4th period we have Math in room 214 with Mrs. Brown again, 5th period we have Lunch in room 105, 6th period we have Social Studies in room 318 with Mr. Wright, 7th period we have Computer Lab in room 125 with Mrs. Morris and lastly 8th period we have Gym in room 101 with Mr. Baker" she tells me very quickly.**

"**What? Period 1 we have what?" I ask her very confused.**

**She giggles and says "science silly!"**

"**Oh, I knew that. Well you did speak very fast so I couldn't understand" I tell her.**

"**Oh, oopsies! I was reading it out loud. Sorry Wally" she replies back.**

"**No problem, just… don't say oopsies again" I tell her.**

"**And what's wrong with me saying oopsies?" she asks me while putting her hands on her hips. I am about to reply back to her when we heard the late bell ring. **

**"Oh crud! We are late!" I shout out in panic and start running up the stairs pulling Kuki along to our classroom.**

**We got to RN 410 all out of breath and the teacher Ms. Hall wasn't happy. **

**"Where were you two?" Mrs. Hall asks us while frowning at us. **

**"Uhh…" we both said and look down at the floor. The girls giggled. I glare at them, but the cruddy girls only giggle some more.**

**"Well… whatever the reason is, just go stand with the rest of the class. You both are lucky that it is the first day or you would have been in big trouble" she tells us and points to the back of the room. We walk to the back where the rest of the class was. "Okay class before we were interrupted by our late comers, I was telling you guys. That since it is the first day, I will let you guys sit anywhere you want" she tells the class including us. After she said that to us, all the students went to get a seat next to their friends. I went to sit in one of the front seats. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turn around to see Kuki.**

**"Uh… I don't know anyone here… So… can I sit with you?" she asks me nervously while twisting her sleeves.**

"**_Say no! You don't want a cruddy girl sitting next to you!" my conscience screams at me._**

**"Uhh... sure" I tell her and grab a chair for her. She sits down on the seat.**

**She smiles and said "Thanks"**

**I smile back at her and we both listen to the teacher. We didn't notice the boy wearing a baseball cap all the way in the back looking at us angrily. After a boring introduction by Mrs. Hall, the bell rang and we went to our next class. This time we aren't late and sat next to each other again. Mr. Mannings is as boring as Mrs. Hall. I wonder if they are related in some way.**

**Kuki leans over to me and said "Wow, he is as boring as Mrs. Hall. I wonder if they are related in some way" I stare at her in shock and then all of sudden I had a weird flashback.**

Numbuh 86's ship flew up into the sky.

"Man, who put a bee in her undies" Numbuh Three said while frowning. I looked at her in shock because I said that before to Numbuh Two.

**I come back to my senses and find myself on the floor.**

"**Mr. Beetles, why are you on the floor?" Mr. Mannings asks me. I heard a lot of girls giggling and I turn red from embarrassment. I look up and see Kuki looking at me strangely. I got up from the floor.**

"**I uhh… dropped something" I tell him and more people laugh at me.**

"**Ahem, but why do you have to fall to get it?" he asks me looking at me sternly.**

"**I dropped my pen and I told him to get it for me. He fell because he reached for it just as it fell on the floor" Kuki tell the teacher while smiling. **

"**Is this true Mr. Beetles?" he asks me. I look at Kuki and she winks at me. Then I look at Mr. Mannings and nod my head in agreement. **

"**Okay, Mr. Beetles, next time just… be careful when reaching for falling pens" he tells me still in disbelief. Then the bell rang and we left the room. While walking in the hallways, I see a lot of people looking at us. I glare at them and they look away. We got to our math class, and sat down in the front again next to each other. When Mrs. Brown started talking, I tap Kuki on the shoulder.**

"**Hey Wally" she said to me while again smiling at me.**

_**Wow, I wonder how she can smile like that all day.**_

"**Hey, uhh… why did you help me out before?" I ask her.**

"**Well, silly. You help me before by letting me sit so I just wanted to return the favor" she replies back to me.**

"**Oh uhh… thanks… Kuki" I tell her.**

"**Your welcome Wally" she reply back while smiling.**

"**Kuki and Wallabee! Do you have something to share with the class?" Mrs. Brown asks us and once again the whole class starts to laugh at us. We both shook our heads no.**

"**Good" she said and continues with her introduction.**

"**Brring!" the bell finally rang as we got up from the chairs slowly. Kuki and I come out of the room holding on to each other for support.**

"**Oh my god, I thought the bell will never ring!" Kuki shout out in exhaustion.**

"**Yeah, I was staring at the cruddy clock like it was forever or something!" I shout out while exhausted too. Then we finally notice both of us holding on to each other. We let go quickly and step away from each other blushing.**

"**Uhh… yeah we have to go to the cafeteria now" I tell her while trying not to make eye contact.**

"**Yeah… we should" she replies back rubbing her arm. Then we both went down the stairs and blend with the crowd going into the cafeteria.**

**When we got inside the cafeteria, we look around wondering where to sit.**

"**Uhh… where do we sit?" I ask Kuki who shrugs her shoulders.**

"**You sit with your class" someone tells them. They both look behind them and see a kid wearing a black shirt that said "I pwn you."**

"**What?" I ask him confused.**

"**You sit with your class. Come on follow me" he repeats what he said before to us. He walks toward a table that had a sign that said 705.**

"**Oh! So that's where we sit!" Kuki said and pull me toward the table. After Mr. Block's introductions to the rules of the lunchroom, lunch began and we got on the line. We saw that kid who helped us before again.**

"**Hey!" Kuki shouts over to him. He looks at us and waves at us. After we got our lunches, we saw him waiting for us.**

"**Hey again!" he said to us and smiles at us. **

"**Hey thanks for helping us before!" Kuki tells him. She looks at me and then hit me softly.**

"**Ouch! Yeah, thanks" I said to the kid and glare at her. She sticks her tongue out at me. The kids look at us and laugh at us.**

"**Your welcome umm… what are your names?" he asks us. **

"**I am Kuki and this is Wally" she tells him as she points to both of us.**

"**Actually Wally is my nickname she gave me. My real name is Wallabee" I quickly tell him.**

"**Oh, your welcome Kuki and Wallabee. I am Andrew. Now let's go find a seat should we?" he asks us as we follow him to the table. At the table already was a group of kids. One of the kid who is wearing a baseball cap glare at us as we approach the table. **

**Andrew went up to the kid wearing the baseball cap and said "this is Kuki and Wallabee. They couldn't find a seat so I invite them to sit here with us. They could sit here right Josh?" For some reasons, when I heard the name Josh I had a weird flashback, but when I come to my senses I realized I was in Kuki's arms with everyone staring at me.**

"**What happen to you Wally? Are you okay?" she asks me with a concern look on her face. I try not to blush as I get up from her arms.**

"**Uhh… nothing I just felt a little dizzy that's all" I answer her back and look at all the people staring at me.**

"**You sure?" she asks me while some girls start to giggle.**

"**Yeah I am sure" I reply back while blushing from everybody staring at me. Soon everybody went back to what they were doing before. I sit back down on the table and start to eat my lunch.**

"**Hey you okay Wallabee?" Andrew asks me and pats me on the back.**

"**Yeah, it was nothing. I am fine" I tell him and continue to eat my food. I look up and see Josh glaring at me angrily.**

_Uhh… what I do? Why is he glaring at me? I can't faint? And why did I have a flashback when I heard his name? Weird, I wonder if I should ask Kuki since for some reason the flashback had her in it also. Well, I better keep up my guard because my guts tell me Josh isn't a good person._

**I turn to look at Kuki who I just realized was looking at me with a concern look still.**

"**Kuki, I am fine! Really!" I tell her and finish my lunch. She was about to respond when we see everyone getting up and chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" Kuki and me turn and see students crowding around something.**

"**Come on! Let's go see whats going on there!" I tell her and pull her toward the crowd. It took a while for us to fight through the crowd to get to the middle. When we got there, we see a kid wearing what looks like airplane goggles or something. Also for some strange reason again, he looks very familiar. Next to him is angry big guy who is pointing to his shoe and looks ready to knock the kid out.**

"**You step on my shoe yo!" he shouts angrily to the kid.**

"**I told you I was sorry already Bruce! I didn't mean it!" the kid answers him while a little scared.**

"**Well sorry won't cut it. I am going to beat you to a pulp Hoagie!" Bruce said and threw a punch at him. But it is stop by a kid who was almost bald.**

"**Hey! He said he was sorry!" he said sternly to Bruce. **

"**I told him, sorry won't work!" Bruce tells him angrily and threw his other fist at the bald kid. Once again it is stop by someone. This time though, it was a girl wearing a red cap.**

"**You will beat someone up because someone steps on your shoe?" she said while holding onto his fist. Bruce shakes them off and step back.**

"**Yo these shoes cost a lot! He should pay for it with his face! Since you guys want to protect him, you guys will go down with him!" Bruce shouts angrily at them and motions for a group of seven boys to come over. They all got ready to jump on the three kids. And all I can think of is WHERE THE HELL IS THE TEACHERS AND DEANS?**

**I look at Kuki and she nods her head in understanding, although I don't know how she knew what I wanted to do.**

"**Any last words freaks?" Bruce said as his gang advances on them. The gang jumps at them when suddenly Kuki and I jump out and knock down two of the guys. The whole crowd gasps in amazement.**

"**What the fuck?" Bruce said while shocked. The three kids look at us while confused, but we just nod and grin at them. They nod their heads back and fought back. The gang and Bruce backed up as we beat each person that came at us. Finally, we hear the whistle from the teachers and deans as they pushed through the crowd to stop us. Luckily, all five of us had already run out of the lunchroom before they came. We all panted outside of the lunchroom and laughed at what just happened.**

**The red cap girl came up to us and asks "Hey, why you guys helped us?"**

**Kuki look at me and I answer "Uhh… we felt like we should?"**

**She looks at me and said "Sureeee, whatever you say kid"**

**The bald kid came up to us and asks "What are you names?" **

**This time Kuki answers him with a smile "I am Kuki and this is Wally" **

**"Ahem" I said to Kuki.**

**"Oh yeah, Wally is my nickname for him. His name is really Wallabee like a koala hehe" she quickly tells him. I glare at her and she only sticks her tongue out at me while pulling on her eye.**

**"Oh nice to meet you Kuki and Wallabee. I am Nigel" the bald kid said while sticking out his hand at us. He points to the red cap girl and Hoagie. "And those two are Abigail and Hoagie" he tells us.**

**"Abby is fine though. I don't like Abigail" she tells us.**

**"Oh, nice to meet you all!" Kuki shouts happily at them. Hoagie walks up to me.**

**"Hey, is your girlfriend always like this? All happy go lucky?" he asks me.**

**"Yeah she is- HEY! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" I scream angrily at him, but luckily the bell rang so Kuki didn't hear it.**

**"Okay sorry I didn't know! Sheesh!" Hoagie tells me. "But she isn't bad looking Wallabee. You should ask her out" Hoagie tells me while grinning at me.**

**"Okay first, shut up. Second we just met okay? And third, I don't like her okay?" I tell him and walk away.**

**He ran up to me and sticks out his hand and said "Okay I am sorry. I didn't know. Want to be friends?"**

**I look at his hand and shake it and said "sure." The others caught up to us as the bell ring. Before I part ways to go with Kuki, I said to Hoagie "just to let someone know besides myself and you seem like a person I could trust, I do like Kuki, but don't tell anyone okay?"**

**He smiles and said "I knew it! Sure pal!" **

**I smile back and said "Thanks." Then I ran up to Kuki and we both went to our next class. None of us noticed a kid in the corner watching us. He picks up his cell phone and spoke into it.**

"**Yup, that's them Josh. What should I do with them?" Bruce asks Josh.**

**Josh answers him back "nothing, I got a plan that will make them pay for last time!" Josh laughs evilly as Bruce closes his cell phone and went out the door.**

**A/N: Well, finally finished this chapter! Sorry for making you guys wait! Next time I will try to update faster. Well it seems like Bruce and Josh work together. And I guess Josh remembers Kuki and Wally from the last fight. Wonder what his evil plan? Get ready everyone because next chapter will be an exciting one! Review please!**


End file.
